particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fascist Authority Party
The Fascist Authority Party, also called the the Fascist Party or plain fascists, is a political entity within the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria. The FAP follow the ideals of fascism and belief of a strong central government partnered along with pro-religious measures. Founded on October 29th, 2587 (and resurgence on April 7th, 2641) the Fascist Authority Party has emerged has a leading political party in the nation garnering on average over 38 million votes each election year. Having offices in every major city in Greater Hulstria, the FAP has grown from small party meetings in basements to having massive Crownland wide political rallies. The Fascist Authority Party has been the majority in Greater Hulstria for over 19 years starting in year 2644. The current chairman is Conrad Falk (''2662-''). Foundation & Early Years The Fascist Authority Party was founded on October 29th, 2587 by Albrecht Ewald and quickly established a hold on Hulstrian politics. Ewald believed that the nation should be governed by a strong government and strong military that would eventually create a safe, law-obident society (which continues on today). He wanted Hulstria to be a leading nation in religious matters and often proposed laws in favor of religious groups or policies. With this idealism exibited by Albrecht, voters flocked to the party, and ushered the Fascist Authority Party to over 121 Imperial Diet seats in its few years of existance. Albrecht's policies would continue in the partys resurgence (see below) and the modern FAP politicians today cite Ewald as a big influence on their own politics. Albrecht Ewald proposed over 30 proposals in the partys first 10 years which caught the eye of the Progressive Liberal Party and their chairman, Oldebarneveldt. The PLP were one of the leading parties during that era in Hulstrian history. A political alliance was quickly formed between the two and both pushed for greater powers to the central government. The alliance reached its peak when in the "Cabinet Proposal of April 2594" passed within the Diet giving the two parties a majority hold on the national cabinet along with several other active parties during that day. Included in that cabinet were also the pro-small government advocates and opposition parties to the alliance, Ewald included them despite their stance against them. The move gained high praise for bringing unity to the cabinet, something that was lacking when Ewald first entered. The Fascist and Progressive Liberal chairmans were close in legislative workings but often disargeed on issues like religious matters. Ewald believed in a pro-religious state where religion was apart of everyday activites while the PLP chairman, Oldebarneveldt, liked a more quiet religious scene leaning more towards secular ideals. Nonetheless the parties were dominating in Hulstrian politics during the era and compromised with eachother on various issues (ex:religion). During the Fascist Authority Partys first 13 years were marked by the persistance of Albrecht Ewald in central government, pro-military, and government economic regulation efficency policies. Other notable events were the several clashes between the Fascists and pro-small government paries in the Imperial Diet, many say it was not uncommon to see fierce debates in the legislative on a daily basis. By the year 2600 the majority of those parties imploded and the political dominance by the PLP/FAP alliance continued. In the election of 2600 the Fascist Authority Party become the majority party along with the PLP finally locking in power. The big victory was cut short months after. Implosion Right after the elections of 2600, party chairman Albrecht Ewald died suddenly of unknown causes in his home in Budenlar at the age of 59. Leading the party with such charisma and drive, political party officials were scrambling to find a replacement. Some suggested during that time Vice-Chairman Richard Palmer should've become the next chairman without question but unchecked reports that he had a hidden leftist past caused many party members to cast doubt and not come to a decision. Instead of moving towards unity, many within were fighting for power, and in the end result the Fascist Authority Party's implosion. Records today show that he in fact never had any sort of involvment in leftist movements and if enough time was given for him to explain himself or people looked into those reports more, the implosion may have never happened. A number of once filled Facist Authority Party offices slowly became abandoned slums and many were left out of work. Many voters felt betrayed that the party would just become another party who had their time but faded away only a few years after. Most voters put their vote in for the Progressive Liberals and when they imploded as well, they moved towards conservative, and centrist parties. Resurgence & New Leadership After over 40 years of absence from the Greater Hulstria political scene Spenzer Roderick and Allen Green (who would become the partys main leadership) led the political resurgence of the Fascist Authority Party on April 7th, 2641. With enough support garnered by the two men they set up new party offices across the nation and campaigned for the upcoming elections in 2641. Their former ally however, the Progressive Liberals, was not there to restart their alliance as they too imploded a decade after Ewald's death. The political party recieved instant opposition from the Hulstrian Nationalist Party and other liberal parties but it didn't stop the fascists in gaining over 123 Imperial Diet seat gain in elections the year after. Spenzer Roderick was very active in first few years proposing a record amount of bills for the party and taking a more "Third Way" stance on issues like the economy and social life something that wasn't done back in the 590s with Ewald. Roderick introduced bills to give more power to the central government but allow air to private industry to let operate along public owned establishments although keeping a firm stance on industry accountability and efficieny to the citizens. In fact several economic bills proposed by the FAP increased Greater Hulstria's national surplus by an average of 2 billion dollars a year thanks in part to a proposal to completely cover telephone lines costs by the government thus allowing the citizens more to spend and more to invest in the economy. No attempt to repeal that law has been proposed since its passing. Despite the economic benefit some FAP economic bills gave, opposition was still rapid, and party officials debated in the Imperial Diet constantly defending their stances on issues, mostly with the Nationalist Party who were not quiet with their dislike of the fascists. Two political parties on the other hand, the Particate Coalition and the Hulstrian Reactionary Party, offered their hand of friendship to the FAP creating the Right Coalition. The coalition consited of all the far-right political parties in Greater Hulstria and lasted for more than a dozen years. It would never gain anything huge in its time but the parties were close in communication and allies in Kien. The Fascist Authority Party in the April 2644 elections in Greater Hulstria were able to gain a majority hold on the nation with just 116 seats, lower than the 123 seat gain in its first election since the resurgence. The partys majority share would not be untouched for the next 20 years and the title of majority boosted efforts by officials to get more done in the Diet. The movement for responsible goverence was soon born. Majority Party & Movement for Responsible Governence Not too long after the victory in the elections, the liberal political parties of Greater Hulstria banded together to form the "Anti-Fascist Coalition", a response to the recent surge of power the voters had given Spenzer Roderick. Citing that if the Fascist Authority ever goes untouched or "contained" the nation could see a dictatorship ruled by "extremist right-wingers" and "oppressive" government officials. The Hulstrian Nationalist Party, the coalition leader, were able to convince the liberal party chairmans that without the AFC in power people like Roderick could destroy society. Even with the fear-mongering political scientists say the fascists were able to pull off a win in every election since the AFC formation, the exact opposite of what its (AFC) founding purposes were. This resulted in the the Fascist Authority party winning a majority hold in every election beating out the AFC. Just as long the voters were putting their support behind them, the AFC could not pull any big political victory other than a controlled national cabinet. This period in Hulstrian politics were marked by several clashes between the Right and Anti-Fascist coalitions with each respective party investing more time in news reports to broadcast not only to Hulstria on activity within but to the whole world. With the first few years of the Anti-Fascist Coalition in play in the cabinet, many in the FAP governing body were worried that the resurgence was for nothing, and even with the support of allies in the Right the FAP would never be able get any sort of gain. Then Vice-Chairman Allen Green suggested that they (FAP) should continue on in the Diet, convince voters that they that might've lost the battle but not the war. This caused many Dieters to propose several important laws and reforms focusing on; mixed-economy, strong military, and pro-religious matters legislation. During this period the party were persistant on police funding, more authority to the military, and passed the important "Spenzer Documents", a proposal that changed many laws that were established during the FAPs absence. In the next 10 years the Fascist Authority would see huge gains in elections and record number party seats; still resistance towards the FAP were still going strong. However some members of the Anti-Fascist Coalition voted on FAP-backed bills resulting in Imperial Diet wins. People argeed that partianship did not control the majority voting body of Greater Hulstria but it did control the national government. During the mid 2650s the Imperial Human Rights Commission was proposed by the chairman of the Nationalist Party and passed by the Diet introducing a means to target parties imposing on basic civil liberties of the citizens. All the major political parties set up representitive justices to the commission and would all choose a Chief-Justice to oversee matters. With the AFC in control of the commission they put their vote behind the partisan chief-justice. The first session was held focusing on the issue of Torture and if allowing torture under vital circumstances would be considered barking on civil rights. That law, passed by the Fascist Authority Party, was the main center piece for the commission. Paul Harrer was appointed justice for the Commission representing the FAP and he attempted to defend the stance of allowing torture but not letting it step on the rights of citizens. Nothing was accomplished as Harrer was punched with unneeded, partisan talking downs exibitied by the Nationalist party Chief Justice resulting Paul Harrer leaving the Commission with disgust. This was the start of a complete backlash to the AFC coalition leader as many within the Anti-Fascist coalition noticed that there was no need for such harassment and many came to the conclusion the AFC was not needed if their own were exbibiting such behavior that they were against in the first place. The first of the AFC, James Buchanan, came out questioning the purpose of the coalition in the first place, and considered the idea of leaving it to pursue a united political scene with Spenzer Roderick. Roderick quickly acted and set up "The Movement for Responsible Governence", a movement that would put aside petty isolationist policies, and partian conflicts in the government. A new cabinet was proposed and the chairmans of the VFA, LPH, and the KHP (all part of the AFC) voted in approval to join in on a united national cabinet that included of all the major political parties within the nation clearing out the coalition that ruled Greater Hulstria for more than a dozen years. In this cabinet respected military veteran and Fascist Authority Party ranking member, Constantine Horst, was appointed to lead the Ministry of Defense. The FAP, already known for its love for the military, recieved no opposition towards this pick. Another member, Michael Cash, was also appointed to the cabinet as the Environment & Tourism Minister. Cash was a former CEO of a large tourist corporation and lobbyist for environmental reform was the perfect choice for the position. Party Leadership Links Greater Hulstria |- Politics of Greater Hulstria